


Blank Ship Memes

by KaytlynnSchehl



Series: Ship Memes [1]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: ship memes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:31:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaytlynnSchehl/pseuds/KaytlynnSchehl
Summary: The questions I use for my ship memesI found most of these on tumblr and I would just like to say that I own about five of them. I compiled the ones I really liked and I actually enjoy filling these out. Feel free to copy this but please do not copy my filled in ship memes as they are mine.





	Blank Ship Memes

**Who's most likely to...**

...fall asleep on the couch?

...make friends with the neighbours?

...be an adventurous eater?

...hog the covers at night?

...forget to do the dishes?

...surprise the other with a date or a gift?

...jump out from behind something in an attempt to scare the other?

...leave dirty laundry on the floor?

...stay up reading until 2 am?

...sing in the shower?

...make the plans for date night?

...accidentally fall off the bed in the middle of the night?

...give the other a piggy back ride?

...act tough but is actually just a big sap?

...almost burn down the house trying to bake?

...sing the other a lullaby?

...be dead before coffee in the morning?

...cry during a sad or sappy romantic movie?

...wear a billion layers because they're cold?

...initiate cuddling?

...fall over their feet trying to seduce the other?

...cling to the other during a scary movie?

...get into the shower with the other randomly?

...initiate hand holding while driving?

...secretly try to touch the other in naughty places while out in public/with family?

...ask weird questions in the middle of the night?

...ask what the other is thinking about?

...make any excuse to touch the other?  
  
  


**Questions about the relationship: (sorted into categories)**

**_General_ **  
_How long will the relationship last?_

_How quickly did they fall in love?_

_What was their first kiss like?_

_Where was their first date?_

_What's their favourite thing to do together?_

_Who kissed who first?_

_Who is the cuddler?_

_Who is the big spoon?_

_Who made the first move?_

_Who said "I love you" first?_

_What are their nicknames for each other?_

_What's their song?_

_How do they wake each other up?_

_Who makes the bed in the morning?_

**_Wedding_ **  
_Who proposed?_

_Who were the best men?_

_Who were the bridesmaids?_

_Who was the ring bearer? (feel free to make this plural)_

_Who was the flower girl? (feel free to make this plural)_

_Who did the most planning?_

_Who stressed the most?_

_Who was the most emotional?_

_How fancy was the wedding?_

_Who was specifically not invited?_

_Who led during their first dance?_

**_Sex (_ ** **_one or two_ ** **_of these are more for homosexual couples so keep that in mind_ ** **_)_ **  
_Who tops?_

_Who is the one to instigate things?_

_How often do they have sex?_

_How kinky are they?_

_How long do they normally have sex?_

_Do they make sure they have an equal amount of orgasms?_

_How rough/dirty are they?_

_How much cuddling/snuggling do they do after sex?_

_Who is louder?_

_Who is more likely to be caught masturbating?_

_Who is better at oral? Who prefers to have it?_

_Who comes first?_

_Lights on or off?_

**_Children_ **  
_How many children?_

_Who gets stuck with the most diapers?_

_Who is the stricter parent?_

_Who stops the kids from doing dangerous things after school?_

_Who remembers to pack the lunches?_

_Who is the more loved parent?_

_Who is more likely to attend the PTA meetings?_

_Who cried the most at graduation?_

_Who is more likely to save the children from the law?_

**_Cooking_ **  
_Who does the most cooking?_

_Who is the most picky with their food?_

_Who does the grocery shopping?_

_How often do they bake desserts?_

_Are they more meat eaters or salad eaters?_

_Who is more likely to surprise the other with an anniversary dinner?_

_Who is more likely to suggest going out?_

**_Chores_ **  
_Who cleans more?_

_Who is really against chores?_

_Who cleans up after the pets?_

_Who is more likely to sweep everything under the rug?_

_Who stresses the most when guests are coming over?_

_Who found a_ **_(insert currency here)_ ** _between the couch cushions whilst cleaning?_

**_Miscellaneous_ **  
_Who takes longer showers?_

_Who takes more baths?_

_Who takes the dog out for a walk?_

_How much do they decorate for the holidays?_

_Who is most likely to sleep until noon?_

_Who plays the most pranks?_

_Who prefers rain?_

_Who prefers snow?_

_What's their night routine?_

_Who kills the spiders?_

_Who decorates the apartment/house?_

_Who can use chopsticks?_

_What do they do when they can't sleep?_

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ship Meme: Steter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477705) by [Cookieman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookieman/pseuds/Cookieman)




End file.
